Holding on to Dreams
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream2
Summary: You must cause no serious injury. You must never under any circumstances leave wounds that will result in permanent scars. Liley. Click inside for important authors note, for those reading this on my other account:Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys', well…um…I know I should not be doing this and I'm pushing my luck with my new account but...I don't know how to explain this, so I guess I'll start from the beginning? I don't know. **

**Well, last weekend I lost my email. Don't know how don't know why, it just happened. Then after hours I finally got it back. Nothing changed it was my same email and all.**

**I already typed up Chapter Seven for this story "Holding on to Dreams", and it was on my account (on Fanfiction). I figured I would read it over then post. So I come on here and every time I tried to log in I got a blank page.**

**I wasn't too concerned then, because I did some research and found I was not the only person having that problem. So after hours, I tried again, oh but this time I can not log in. **

**Fanfiction was not and still is not recognizing my old email. Getting frustrated I figured, well let me try to re-register. I try and I can't (Fanfiction won't do that if you already have an account with that email, so figuring it still recognized my email, I tired again, nothing.)**

**Not knowing what to do I did hours of research, asked around, and asked my brother (who is a genius when it comes to computers an internet.) The next day I kept trying, nothing, I updated my internet browser to the next level, and still nothing.**

**To say I was Po'd would be an understatement. I was getting so mad, angry, and upset, any synonym you could think for those words. I tried for hours and a couple days. **

**I ended up having to get a new email and a new account. Don't worry though, it's still me, hence the '2' after Scream. **

**I just wanted say I am terribly, truly, sorry. Like beyond Pluto sorry, extremely sorry, to everyone who was reading, reviewing, altering, or anything else to my story, anonymous or not. **

**I can not tell you how extremely sorry I am. I don't know what to that I could make it up to you guys'. I will try and do this story justice (if any of you would read it)**

**All my readers and reviewers or you guys' mean a lot to me. Being a writer or going into journalism is something I am seriously considering for a career, with it being my last year in high school, its tough. You guys' could seriously help me.**

**I am so appreciative of all the readers and reviewers that I got. I could not thank you guys' enough. You are actually helping me with my writing. I am so sorry.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience and so seriously mad at Fanfiction (because I had chapter seven on there), please forgive me. If you want you could read on, just click that little blue or purple-y button on the bottom right and head off into chapter seven. Sorry once again. **


	2. Chapter 7

**Hey guys' (once again) well, um thank you for reading (and choosing to still read after all that happened) and reviewing. Enjoy. I'll do my best to remember what I wrote before (if only I kept it on my computer instead of deleting it…sigh). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Lilly took her left hand out of Miley's hair, letting it glide across her cheek, and her right hand slowly releasing the brunette's shirt, causing wrinkles. Lilly stepped back slowly, staring at Miley.

Did she really just kiss her? Her best friend? Her female best friend? Kiss her and like it? Lilly made her way to Miley's bed and sat down, a stunned look upon her face. She was shocked and confused. What could this mean? Did she like Miley, maybe love her? What about Oliver? This was all to much for her, to many emotions passing through her brain at once, she could not take it. She did her best to control her breathing and sucked in on her lower lip, biting down.

What was she to do? She betrayed Oliver and is possibly paying tricks on Miley's heart. But which one did she love more Oliver or Miley? She can't love Miley. Miley was a girl, just like her, they could never be accepted. Lilly closed her eyes tightly; she was on the brink of tears but did not want them to fall.

Miley stood there, eyes still closed. She did not want to open them, want to wake up, it was her perfect dream, and if she woke up it might turn into a nightmare. The person she fell for just kissed her and she did not want it to end. Miley drew in her lips and had her tongue lick them, still tasting Lilly. She slowly opened her eyes and was happy to see Lilly had not yet run. That had to be a good sign right? But her happiness soon changed when she saw the blonde crying. "Oh Lilly," Being her best friend first Miley instinctively walked over to Lilly and wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lilly." Lilly didn't hold back she let the tears fall and the sobs come out. "I'll stop, I'll make it stop. I'll leave it you want me to. I'll forget about it, move on. Never come back, you'll never have to see me again."

Lilly leaned into Miley placing her head in the crook of the taller girl's neck. Miley got a taste of what she wanted, of course she will never be completely satisfied, but she got part of what she wanted plus it was not fair to Lilly, who had a boyfriend, who was also their good friend. Miley's main priority was for Lilly to be happy; she did not want to make Lilly miserable. "No…" Lilly sniffed and finally calmed down. "I don't want you out of my life Miley." Lilly lifted her head up and wiped the few tears that fell. "I caught of glimpse of that and I don't want that to ever happen, you are very important to me Miles. I couldn't picture my life without you-I don't know what the future of us holds but-I don't know I'm just confused."

'Future'? Could Miley possibly have a shot with Lilly? "Okay…" Miley drew Lilly close with a quick half hug before letting her go. "Why don't you rest, I'm gonna go get a drink." Before Lilly had time to respond Miley was out the door.

--x--

Oliver walked up the sidewalk to the Stewart household talking to himself, for confidence. He could not let this go. If Miley likes Lilly what could happen to them? The last thing Oliver wanted was some show down to win Lilly. He did not want in any way to ruin the bond that they had. He had to at least try to talk to Miley and not only figure this out but fix it.

Oliver walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door. Miley looked up from the counter, where she was pouring her drink, and looked at the door from where the knock came from. Noticing Oliver she grew nervous. Should she answer the door, with Lilly right up stairs? She knew she would have to face Oliver sometime and that time was now. Miley made a quick glance to the stairs before making her way to the door. She opened it to be greeted by Oliver. "Oliver…Hi." Miley smiled at him, trying to hide her nervousness.

Oliver mustered up the best smile he could back at Miley. "Hey Miles." Silence fell among the two friends. Oliver was fighting an inner battle with himself and Miley was trying to control her nerves. But Oliver had to do this and he had to do it now. "Um…could we talk?"

Miley bit on her inner cheek. "S-sure, come in." Miley moved out of the way, opening the door completely, so Oliver could get by. Oliver muttered a 'thank you' and walked over to the green couch. Miley walked behind him and sat on the other side of the couch. She drew in a breath. "So what's up?" Both started to feel uncomfortable.

Oliver leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, avoiding eye contact with Miley. He had to do it and he was going to be straight forward. "I know." Miley's eyebrows raised and quick panic struck through her, but she did not say anything. Oliver turned so is brown eyes met her blue. "How could you Miles?" Miley was now the one to avert her eyes somewhere else and pretending to be preoccupied with her hands. "I mean, you know her and I are dating and that I love her. Just how, why?"

Miley's throat grew tight and her voice small. Guilt started to tear away at her stomach. "I don't know…I'm sorry Oliver really I am. I just, I guess I couldn't help it. I mean, I always pictured what it would be like to kiss Lilly and I guess my hormones got the best of me. But I promise I'll stay away, I'll forget, I wont have feelings for her. I don't want to ruin our friendship, Oliver."

Oliver nodded his head. "I know me neither." Oliver lent his hand out and grabbed a hold of Miley's, which made her feel more uncomfortable. "The three of us have a great bond, I don't want anything to ruin that, I really care about it, I don't want to stop being your friend Miles, or fighting you for Lilly," He gave Miley's hand a light squeeze and Miley swallowed the lump in her throat, she was growing more uncomfortable by the second. "I'm sorry Miles, but she is with me. A-as long as you promise."

Miley did her best to perk up, although she was breaking inside. "I do, I promise Oliver, I'm sorry." Miley did her best to get her hand out of Oliver's grasp and give him an apologetic smile.

Oliver returned the smile, looking deep into Miley's blue and finding she was serious, his brown eyes shined. "But I also want you to promise you'll be yourself again and hang out with us."

Miley licked her lips and did her best to maintain her smile. "Sure…promise. I'm sorry. I already told Lilly she could forget, I would move on find someone else, and not have feelings for her."

"Thanks Miles." Oliver opened his arms and Miley accepted his hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away. "I-I uh better get going."

"Yeah sure see you tomorrow?" Oliver gave her a soft smile before nodding. Miley didn't bother to get up as he walked out the door.

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. Any chance she had with Lilly was now gone. Miley did her best to get rid of the tears welling up behind her eyes, but she could not hold them in. She lost a love she never had and will never have. She reached out and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch. Clutching it tight to her body.

Her tears where falling freely and she hugged the pillow pulling it closer to her mouth to drain out the sobs, so Lilly could not hear. Times like this she wishes her Mother was here. To hold her, give her advice, talk to. Sure it was great having her Dad and Jackson, but going through your teenage years it would be easier with a mom, a woman, who could help her. Miley wept more as she thought of her Mom also gripping the pillow tighter wishing it was her Mother and crying for losing two women she loved.

--x--

Unknown to Miley and Oliver, Lilly sat atop of the stairs the whole time, hearing the whole conversation. She never thought much of Miley or her feelings. She was worried about her own and how Oliver would react, not Miley. She never once imagined her being more confused than she was. It had to be hard. Loving someone and them never loving you back, while their boyfriend "tries to make it better".

Lilly face dropped and sadness over took it. She was hurting Miley and she was not there for her, as a friend. Plus she now had to deal with what she was feeling towards her girl best friend. Miley let out another sob that was muffled by the pillow, but Lilly heard it, and a knife shot through her heart. Miley crying was her fault. Miley tried to be strong and let go for her, but Miley did not want that, Miley wanted her to be happy, and she overlooked it. Lilly let one small tear fall from her eye and soon more followed.

--x--

**Okay, well I hope you guys' enjoyed it. I'll start writing the other chapters soon. Anywho, what do you think? Could things go back to normal? Does Lilly love Miley? Till then. :) **


	3. Chapter 8

**Hey guys', thank you so much for reading and reviewing also for understanding (about what happened to my old account, and yes boy does it stink). Well, not much left to say but thank you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

The three friends went back to their old ways…kind of. They hung out, went to the beach, mall, everything that they used to do. Miley did her best to put on a happy face and keep her optimistic, upbeat attitude, but it still killed her inside. Lilly also had trouble. The kiss she had with Miley would not leave her mind, or Miley would not leave her thoughts at all; the blonde started to notice she would think and stare more at Miley, which left her uncomfortable when around Oliver and her. Oliver, however, was the same. He did not notice Miley's act or Lilly's uneasiness; he was just the same old Oliver.

--x--

The three were at the beach, near Rico's, sitting at one of the tables. Lilly and Oliver were together, where Oliver was playing with Lilly's fingers, and Miley sat at the opposite side, watching. The flirty banter with the two made Miley feel like she got punched in the stomach, repeatedly.

Miley tried, did her best to move on. Guys would check her out, flirt with her, ask her out, but she never took interest. She would try and flirt back with a guy, but always ended up turning him away. She could not do it, for some odd reason when she did she always felt that she was cheating on Lilly, in some weird way, even though they were never together. She could not put herself to do it.

Miley started to feel like the third wheel, yet again, and made an excuse to leave the table for awhile. "Y-you guys' want something to drink?" Lilly and Oliver looked up at her, while she stood. Lilly and Miley locked eyes, and held the gaze, both feeling the electrical current passing through them. Lilly held her breath; she was taken away by Miley's vibrant blue eyes, much different then Oliver's soft brown, and turned away blushing and growing goose bumps.

Miley's throat constricted and she bit on her lower lip. She had been noticing Lilly acting differently around her. Could she be disgusted? And is only still her friend out of pity? Or is she starting to feel the same way? Both theories made Miley's heart race, one was totally good, the other totally bad. She did not want to lose Lilly, but she didn't think it was right if she was still her friend out of pity. But how could that be? They were both great friends. Either would go to the ends of the Earth for the other, but was it all one-sided? Did Miley care more for Lilly, then Lilly did for her?

Miley shook her head. Bad or good her and Lilly would always be neutral. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less. "No thanks Miles, we're good." Lilly turned to look at Oliver, who answered for her. How did he know that she did not want something? Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but that something never came, so she let it go. Miley nodded her head and went off to Rico's to get something for herself.

Lilly sighed and drew her hands from Oliver's. He always had a tendency to be overprotective and show too much chivalry. "Oliver…" Oliver knew something was wrong the second Lilly let go of his hands and leaned back in her chair. Lilly always appreciated Oliver for everything he had done for her, but she liked being independent, she liked thinking for herself, running wild not on a leash. Oliver looked at her with nothing but concern in his eyes. "I-I think that…err…maybe we should lay off all the flirtatious stuff we have been doing around Miley. I mean it has to be uncomfortable for her, to readjust in all, with her having feelings for me, I think maybe it will be easier."

She changed her mind at the last second. She always knew Oliver meant well and that's what should count, right? Oliver smiled. "Yeah, sure Lilly, of course. Wow, I guess I never really thought about it I'm sorry," Oliver stretched out his arm and having one drape it across Lilly's shoulders, causing the blonde to smile slightly. "But since she is not here at the moment…"

"Shut up." Lilly leaned forward and kissed Oliver on his lips. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away, ignoring Oliver, and looking over at Rico's to where Miley was.

--x--

"So you like surfers?" Miley rolled her eyes as she waited for her strawberry banana smoothie. This guy has been trying to pick her up for the last five minuets and for some odd reason he could not tell she was not interested.

"No." Her answer was plain and flat. She wanted as far away from this guy as she possibly could. He looked around for second trying to come up with another way to impress Miley. "Before you say another word," Miley turned to face him and pointed a finger at his chest. "I am and will never be interested in you, you...Mr. Person. I don't care what you are, who you are, what you lie about to impress me, it will never work, I just don't care okay?"

"O-okay well how about-"

Miley rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated moan. "No! Go away, I don't like you." This time attention was brought to them from everyone eating around at Rico's, making the boy's face turn red from embarrassment. He looked around and left a little while backing up, laughing slightly, then walking away all together. The worker was just finished making Miley's smoothie and handed it to her. "Finally."

--x--

Across way Lilly noticed Miley and the other boy talking. She maneuvered awkwardly in her seat, as she kept her focus straight on Miley and that guy. Her jaw clenched and she gripped the sides of her chair tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. She swallowed hard and noticed the burning sensation in her stomach and the dizziness in head.

"Lils?" Oliver sat forward in his seat and raised a hand in front of Lilly's face to get her attention. "Lils, you okay?" Oliver retrieved his hand before placing it on her shoulder, snapping Lilly from her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Wha-oh, yeah fine, great." Lilly swallowed again as her cheeks turned crimson. "I'm fine, thanks Oliver." Lilly kept her head down away from Oliver. She did not want him asking what was wrong with her; basically she did not know herself. What just happened? When she saw Miley and that guy her body went into a completely different mode. Was she possibly jealous? Jealous? What did she have to be jealous of? Guys hit on Miley all the time, what would make this one any different? When Lilly was sure her color turned back to normal she looked up to find Miley making her way back to the table, annoyed. "Everything alright Miles? What did that guy want?"

It was happening again. All the same feelings that Lilly had before were coming back. She gripped the side of the chair, this time for control, of whatever might happen. "Nothing, he just wanted to ask me out."

Miley said it as if it was nothing. "Oh…did you say yes?" Lilly suddenly grew incredibly shy. Did she want to know the answer? Why did she want to know the answer? Why did she care?

Miley laughed at Lilly's question and took at sip from her smoothie. "I would never." Lilly smiled and all her organs and nerves in her body calmed down. Lilly's attention turned back to Oliver as he started to play with her hand again, playing with her fingers, kissing them, and whispering things into Lilly's ear. Lilly shut her eyes. What did she just tell him? It was like he was doing this on purpose, like shoving it in Miley's face. Miley bit on her straw and looked away. Why did Oliver have to torture her? "I uh…um…gotta go; I'll see you guys' tomorrow."

Lilly snapped her eyes open and saw Miley heading for the rode. "Miley wait!" Lilly moved and accidentally took Oliver with her. Oliver not being prepared for that, left him a dead weight, and caused him and Lilly to fall in the sand. "Oh sorry Oliver." She stood up and took Oliver's hand in her own helping him up.

"It's okay Lils." Oliver let go of her hands and started to brush himself off. "Y-you want to go talk to her?"

Lilly nodded her head and already started to walk towards Miley, backwards. "Yeah I really do. Sorry Oliver, I'll see you later." Lilly ran forward and placed a kiss on Oliver's cheek before running off to find Miley.

--x--

**Hmmm…I guess I'll leave it there. Kind of boring I know, but I don't want it to get to long. I'll save that for the next chapter. :). So what do you think? Could Lilly actually like Miley? Was she jealous? What are they going to talk about? Till then. :). **


	4. Chapter 9

**Hey guys', thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy. School has started, meaning less times for updates. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Miley walked on the sidewalk arms wrapped around her body, she ditched her smoothie, only drinking half of it. Her stomach felt bad enough, she didn't think something sweet would help. "Miley!" Miley lifted her head after hearing her name out in the distance. She turned around to see a wave a blonde hair, and instantly new it was Lilly. She smiled on the inside. Okay, Lilly does care for her as much as she does no reason to think otherwise. But why did she come back?

Miley turned around completely and waited for the blonde, putting her hand in her pockets. Every time she would see Lilly and Oliver together she just felt better when she was alone, course she loves Lilly, but sometimes it's nice for her to clear her mind. When the blonde finally caught up to her she put on a real smile. "Lils? What are you doing here?"

Lilly leaned forward on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I came…to see…if…you…were all right?" Air finally filling the blonde's lungs she stood up straighter. Miley smiled.

"Of course I'm okay, you didn't have to come back, leave Oliver, to check on me." Lilly looked down her cheeks flushing again. If possible Miley's smile grew bigger. She walked forward and took Lilly's hand giving it a light squeeze. "But I'm glad you did." Lilly looked up and smiled in return at the brunette. Miley let her hand slip out of Lilly's and Lilly took notice to how soft her hands were, especially for a guitar player. Miley kept walking forward and turned around to notice Lilly was not right next to her. Miley laughed. "Aren't you comin?" Lilly blinked out of her trance and giggled herself, sprinting up towards Miley.

--x--

The two made their way silently to the front of Miley's driveway. "Well, thanks for the walk home Lils."

Lilly's head perked up. To her it sounded like Miley was clearly making a good bye. Why? She would always go inside, even if she was thousands of feet away, Miley would always welcome her into her home. Lilly did not like the feeling that Miley was turning her away, again. "Miley is everything alright?"

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes Lil, I told you everything is fine, I just like to be alone sometimes. Is that okay?"

Lilly looked down and kicked at rock that was in the driveway. "Well, yeah I guess, there's nothing wrong with that. I just-I don't know."

Lilly silently cursed herself. She started to have all different kinds of feelings around Miley, since they kissed. Miley folded her arms and figure she give Lilly what she wanted. "What is it that you want to ask me Lil?"

Lilly swayed her hands behind her back and hooked her fingers together. "Just, why did you not accept that guy's offer, y'know the one who asked you out?" Miley blinked. What was she to tell Lilly? 'I'm still hung up on you?' That would not be good. 'If feels like I'm cheating on you if I do.' That would sound weird, considering they were never together. Miley bit on her lower lip as she tired to think of a good excuse. "Miley?"

"Uh…well Lils, to be honest he was like Jake Ryan, but with dark brown hair. Y'know, the egotistical, cocky, I'm better than everyone else, I'm the hottest person around, attitude."

That was the best excuse she could think. And making a comparison to Jake Ryan would be perfect, knowing that both girls now hated him. "Oh." Lilly said it flat and quietly, while turning her attention back down to the ground.

To Miley, her answer did not sound good enough. Lilly sounded…disappointed? What did Lilly have to feel disappointed about? "W-why?" Miley tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Lilly lifted her head, quickly this time. 'Why?' She never thought Miley would ask that. "Uh," Lilly looked around nervously. 'Why?' well she didn't know herself. "I don't know I guess I just thought that…um….may-maybe it had to do with…me?"

Lilly raised her right hand and brought it to the back of her head, pretending to scratch it. "You?"

Miley did not like where this conversation was going. "Yeah, well I thought that, you turned down him and so many other guys' was because you were still hung up on me, silly though right." Lilly laughed, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Ye-yeah, silly." Miley now looked down as Lilly stared at her, mustering up a weak laugh. Had she given Lilly the wrong idea? Did she want Lilly to have to wrong idea? Did she want Lilly to pretend that she did not like her anymore? That she did actually move on.

Lilly took notice in Miley's change in behavior. "Miles? Y-you don't-I mean you don't still have feelings for me do you?" Lilly did not know why but for some reason she wished Miley was still hung up on her.

"I uh…" Miley looked down and felt tears forming in her eyes. Her throat constricted, making her voice hoarse and small. "I'm trying Lilly, I really am."

Miley looked up and knew her eyes were red and glassy. Lilly's eyebrows knitted together and her eyes should sorrow in them. What was she to do? Her and Miley could never be, that is why they aren't together, and she is with Oliver. That is how it should be. But what if she herself wanted to be with Miley? "Oh Miles."

Before Miley knew what hit her she saw the blonde of Lilly's hair and her arms wrapped around her neck. Miley instinctively wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and buried her head into the crook of Lilly's neck. "I'm sorry Lils. I'll do better, promise."

Lilly took one hand and stroked Miley's chestnut hair. "It's okay Miles, I'm sorry too. Especially the way Oliver has been acting." Miley shut her eyes and a few tears slipped passed. Miley came to the conclusion that Oliver liked the fact that he could showcase Lilly right in front of her, it was a fun game to him, to mess and hurt Miley's feelings. "I know you are trying and you will, but it has to stop." Lilly froze. Her last words came out harsh. She panicked. Why did she say that? Was it out of fear? Fear of what? The fact that she might actually reciprocate Miley's feelings? Did that scare her?

Miley's heart stopped in her chest. The last five words rang in Miley's ears. Miley felt Lilly's forcefulness in her words and it struck her heart like a dagger. Miley slowly slide out of Lilly's grasp. Maybe she was wrong, maybe their friendship was one-sided, and Lilly was still her friend out of pity. "I don't think so. What if I can't huh? What if the fact that I can't move on and still like you means that we are truly meant to be together? What if we are soul mates Lil?" Tears fell freely from Miley's eyes now. She was taking a risk, a big one. "I don't think I will ever get over you Lilly, I-I love you Lils," Miley stared intensely into Lilly's soft blue eyes. "B-but I guess that is not enough is it? I'm sorry, I'll move on. I promised. I promised and I will do it. Just know that I will always love you."

Miley turned and walked away up into her house. And Lilly just stood there and watched her go.

--x--

Miley entered her house with a sob and right after she closed the door bolted her way up to her room. She jumped onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, and cried into to, muffling out her cries. There was a knock on her door, and she prayed it was not Lilly. "Darlin'?" Robbie Ray made his way over to his daughter. He could no longer stand, her pain and distance, and decided to but in. "Silly question but, are you alright Bud?"

Miley was grateful it was her Father. He was her safety net, her rock, someone she could always count on. She loved her Father more than anything. He let her be Hannah Montana, let her do anything her heart desired, and followed her one hundred percent. But would he still care if she told him how she felt? "… Daddy." Miley lifted herself from her pillow and lunged into her Dad's arms. Gripping his shirt and crying into his chest.

"Shhhh its okay baby girl, take your time I'm here, I'm right here for you darlin'. Its okay, it's okay." Robbie Ray hugged his daughter and stroked her hair. Whatever was wrong with his daughter it was something major. He wanted to help, do whatever he could to take the pain away. Help her anyway possible.

--x--

Miley finally finished her crying. She sniffed and pulled away from her Father wiping her eyes and her nose. "Now tell me what is troubling you Bud?"

Miley licked her lips and looked away. How could she tell her Father that she was in love with a girl? It's not something you do everyday. Everyone is always used to the same old ending. Prince Charming and his Damsel in Distress get happily married. Why couldn't fairytales mimic reality? Never once was there a child's story about someone liking the same sex. Why couldn't there be one? Why did the world and society have to decide everything for you? It makes you feel miserable, in a way they are belittling you. Making you feel different, wrong, that you are a sin. That it was and should never be right. What kind of message is that to kids?

"Now darlin' you are going to have to tell me sooner or later. Everybody is worried about you. And I can no longer take. Just spill your guts out darlin' you'll feel better." Robbie Ray rubbed his daughter's back to calm, and reassure her.

Miley took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Okay. But do you promise that after what I say you won't change how you feel about me? That you will see me as I am now and still like me?"

Robbie Ray actually felt hurt and disappointed. In all his years as a Father he hoped he gave the message to his kids that they could come to him for anything and no matter what still love them. "Miley Ray Stewart, you know very well with whatever decisions you make I'll always support and love you. Nothing you say or do could change that."

"I know Daddy, but so many people say that, but it ends up not being true. Es-especially with this issue that I have." Miley looked down. She felt ashamed that she would have to ask her Father that.

"Okay darlin', if you feel that way, just remember I'm not many people, I'm your Father. A Father should always support and love their kids. I promise." Miley felt better almost reassured. She smile lightly and began to tell her story. At the end Miley avoided her Father's gaze and tears where falling from her eyes. "Miley." Miley looked up, hesitantly, at her Father. "Did you honestly believe I would desert you?"

Miley hiccuped slightly before shrugging. "I don't know, it's just that it's such a big deal, with everyone and after people confess what they feel a lot of people turn them away and do not accept them, I was worried, scared Dad. You are important to me, and I love you so much, you gave me so much I just didn't want to let you down, and I thought that if I told you, you would be so mad and-"

"Miley, Miley, calm down." Miley was starting to talk faster with every passing word and it was getting to be trouble for him to understand his daughter. "I will never be mad or upset. You are my baby girl and I love you. Sweetheart I taught you to follow your heart, follow your dreams, and that is exactly what you are doing. I could never turn you away."

Miley sniffed again and leaned into her Father's embrace. "Thanks Daddy, you have know idea how much better I feel."

"I'm always here for ya darlin' always." Robbie Ray squeezed his daughter tightly for a moment before relaxing.

"I know Daddy, but what do I do about Lilly?" Miley turned her head and looked up at her Father, hoping for an answer.

--x--

**Okay, well that was that. What do you think? What does Miley do about Lilly? What is Lilly feeling? Till then. :)**


	5. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's, well time for another chapter. Thank you to all reading and reviewing, hope you are enjoying the story. I think we could all agree Oliver needs a punch in the face. (ShadySkills5 would you do the honors?)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Lilly walked home in a slump. She could still not believe what she said. In a way she turned down Miley. Shot her. Like a hopeless deer. Yet, Miley still loved her, no matter what.

Lilly let out a sigh. How did she get into this mess? Should she listen to her brain or her heart? What was her heart telling her? What was her brain fighting back with? She loved Oliver, but did she love Miley too? Was it possible to love two people equally, or do you have to love someone more? Who did she love more: Oliver or Miley?

Lilly opened the door to her house and made her way to her room, plopping herself down on her bed, grabbing a pillow, and resting it under her chin. Just because she had started to stare at Miley, get jealous when a boy asked her out, and wish she still liked her, doesn't mean that she, herself, likes Miley right?

Lilly moved her head so her face was now buried in the pillow and closed her eyes tightly. She kept hurting Miley and she knew it. She just didn't know what to do about it. Did she want to love Miley? Did she already love Miley? But she loves Oliver. Lilly's stomach did a flip at the mention of Oliver. She always felt uncomfortable telling Oliver she loved him. So does that mean it was not true? No, she did love Oliver, but did she love him the same way he loves her?

Lilly flipped over so her back was on the bed and her body faced the ceiling. What was good about Oliver? He was kind, reliable, sweet, caring, loving. What was the difference in Miley? She was kind, reliable, sweet, caring, loving. But there has to be something different about them. Oliver had soft brown eyes, whereas Miley had bright blue eyes that twinkle when she smiles. Oliver's smile was small, whereas Miley's lit up a room. Oliver's hair was dark brown and soft, but Miley had perfect thick hair.

Then there was they way they kissed. Grant it Lilly only kissed Miley twice, but both were amazing. The first one was light, soft, sweet, and the second one went perfectly. Miley's lips were smooth and soft and glided perfectly together with hers. Were there were times Oliver will practically swallow Lilly's lips, they were sloppy and messy.

While Lilly thought about it she could not help but become disgusted when she thought of the way Oliver kissed her, and smile when she thought about kissing Miley. The only big difference was in the way they kissed. The more she thought about kissing Miley the more natural it seemed to her. But that did not mean she way gay does it? She never even looked at a girl and just now started to pay attention to Miley.

Lilly let out a groan as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. The only one who had any experience with this problem and could help her was Miley. She can't just go and ask Miley for advice, especially after what just happened. And what will Miley think if she started asking all these questions? What was she going to do?

"Lilly? Sweetheart are you alright?" Heather Truscott lightly opened the door to her daughter's room. She made her way up the stairs after noticing Lilly was late for diner, where Lilly would be almost done by now. "Are you sick?"

Lilly sat herself up from the bed and saw her Mother coming in to her room. "…No." Love sick maybe but not sick.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Heather walked over to where her daughter was sitting and felt her forehead.

"I'm not sick Mom, I promise." Heather did not push her daughter anymore, but she knew something was wrong with. After Heather and her husband divorced Lilly had became everything to her. They both got very close and connected in ways she could never imagine. Everyday Heather was grateful that God sent Lilly to her and kept her here to stay.

"Is there anything else bothering you honey? You know you could always tell me." Heather stroked Lilly's blonde hair. Lilly looked up into her Mother's eyes. Could she? How will her Mother feel about it when she did not even know herself? "Is it relationship problems?"

Lilly swallowed, her Mother was good at catching on, they were all each other had so they depended on each other a lot, which brought them closer. "Sort of."

Sort of. That was nothing, not much either, those two words are only fillers, they did not have any meaning behind them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lilly sighed and wrapped her knees up to her chest. "…Yeah." She could do it. She could trust her Mom. A parent should always be there to guide, help, and love their children; they should not turn them away. Her Mom was always there for her, always took care of her. She was still Lilly, nothing changed about that.

Lilly did not say anything. She kept her knees to her chin and looked off into space. Heather looked around a moment before returning her gaze back on her daughter. "I can't hear anything unless you speak up." Heather smiled at her daughter and Lilly looked up and gave a weak smile back. She could trust her. "Tell me sweetheart."

"I don't know how to put it into words Mom. It's confusing, scary-something I never experienced before, with anybody. And it's causing so much trouble and pain."

"Well then would you prefer to write it down?" Lilly nodded at her Mother. Even though she knew she could trust on her it was scary to tell in words. Heather got up and grabbed a pen and pad from Lilly's desk handing it to her. She wrote one word.

Love

"Love? You are in love Lilly? With who?" You would think that Heather would know that Lilly and Oliver were dating and it should be Oliver she was in love with, but Heather had a strange feeling that it wasn't.

"I don't know Mom that is the problem. How do you know?" Lilly finally put her knees down and looked away from her Mother. Her lower lip trembling and tears pricking her eyes. What if she did love Miley?

"Oh sweetheart…" Heather wrapped her arm around her daughter pulling Lilly close to her. Lilly leaned her head on her Mother's shoulder and let a few tears slip out. "I wish I could tell you, but you just don't know. It just happens unexpectedly. You will know when you know. You can't choose who you love. Love is tricky. You always hurt the ones you love, sometimes push them away out of fear that you do love them, more than you own life."

Lilly listened to her Mother's words letting them sink in. Was that why she spit those words in Miley's face? Did she love Miley? Was scared, too scared to admit it? Scared that she started to push Miley away and in the end, end up hurting her. "M-mom would you be upset if I just fell in love with someone, you might not approve of?"

Heather rested her chin on her daughter's head, rocking Lilly slightly, and smiled. "You don't love Oliver do you?" Lilly was silently. "You love Miley?" Lilly pulled away, quickly, and looked up at her Mother wide-eyed. "Well who is it Lilly?"

"I-I you-you think I love Miley?"

Heather laughed slightly before pulling her daughter close to her again, Lilly relaxed to her touch. "Well I know Miley loves you. It does not take a magnifying glass to see that." Heather moved away from her daughter and lightly kissed Lilly's forehead, then wiping away the lipstick stain with her thumb. "It does not matter to me who you fall in love with Lilly; the only thing I really worry about is if you are happy."

"How do I choose Mom?"

"Love is not a choice Lilly. Follow your heart." Heather gave her daughter a quick hug, Lilly thanked her Mom, and she slowly got up and walked out.

Lilly lay back on her bed with a sigh. What power did the heart have over the brain? Doesn't you brain control every one of your actions and feelings? So isn't your brain still deciding for you? But without the heart pumping blood the brain would not function at all. So the heart was the soul of the person, the brain of the person, keeping them alive. But what was Lilly's heart telling her to do?

--x--

Lilly sat on the couch, snuggled up close to Oliver, while they both watched a movie. Lilly was fighting for two days between her head and her heart and she still did not have an answer. "So double date tomorrow."

Lilly lifted her head from Oliver's chest and gave him a puzzled looked. "What?" Who was going to accompany her and Oliver on a date tomorrow?

"Y'know, me, you, Miley, and Bryce?" In Lilly's mind it still did not register. Oliver noticed and took time to explain. "Remember two days ago Bryce asked Miley out and she did not want to go alone and asked if we could double date. You and her talked about what to wear, where we are going, and what to eat, yesterday on the phone for like three hours."

Lilly was slowly processing that. The last two days were a blur. She felt as if she did not live them, so how was she supposed to remember the events that went along with it. "Oh. Yeah of course, guess I'm just tired."

Lilly and Oliver resumed their previously positions, but Lilly did not pay attention to the movie at all. Just three day's ago Miley said she will always love Lilly, now she has a date. Did she really move on that quickly? Lilly looked up and Oliver looked back down at her. She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him quickly. Oliver smiled as well and kissed the top of Lilly's forehead before giving his attention back on the movie. If Miley could move on that fast than so could she.

--x--

**So what do you think? If Lilly does love Miley could she move on? And did Miley move on or is she still hung up on Lilly? Till then. :) **


	6. Chapter 11

**Hey guys', I 'm sorry.(Why do I get the feeling I say that a lot?) This should have been up a long time ago. **

**The reason it was not, was both of my grandparents got very ill (cancer) And one died on Sunday, while the other Monday. (Sounds totally weird right?) We are a very close family, and family is very important to us. So the whole week for me was, school, funeral, school and after school a wake, funeral, school. I was too tired and too upset. I really am sorry. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it, it puts a smile on my face. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

"I don't know if I could do this Dad, what about Lilly?" Miley sat at the counter with her Father getting the ingredients he needed to make diner. Today was the day her, Lilly, Oliver, and Bryce were going on a date.

"Now Bud we talked about this," Robbie Ray wrapped an apron around himself and turned on the stove.

Miley looked down at her fiddling hands and replied weakly to her Father. "I know Daddy." Robbie Ray walked around the counter and hugged his daughter giving her a light kiss on the forehead. Robbie Ray knows what it is like to lose someone you love, but he at least had a relationship with that person. "Just send Lilly, up when she gets here."

Miley moved out of her Father's grasp and made her way upstairs. Even though she would never be with Lilly it still felt like she was cheating on her. Miley walked into her room and sat down on her bed, grabbing one of her guitars and strumming a few chords. Lilly was supposed to come over before the date to help Miley with her hair, attire, and accessories.

Miley talked with her Father on her feelings towards Lilly and everything that happened. Neither of them could come up with a solution. Miley promised she would stay away and move on, so that is what she had to do. Plus re-telling the story over and over again, re-living the parts in her mind, Miley came to the conclusion that Lilly was not interested in her at all.

Miley sighed as she kept strumming her guitar. She didn't know what she was strumming but she liked the beat and melody flowing from it. "Writing a new Hannah song?"

Miley stopped playing and whipped her head to her doorway. Seeing Lilly there, she gave her a soft smile, at least everything was okay between them. "No, just playing with my guitar."

Lilly walked all the way in Miley's room and sat down on the side of the bed. "I wish I could play."

Miley looked around and checked the time on her dresser; they had plenty of time before the date. "I-I could teach you?"

Lilly quickly looked at Miley catching her eyes and smiling. "Really, like now?" Lilly moved closer to Miley on the bed.

"Yeah sure, I mean we got time. Here." Miley flipped her guitar around and handed it to Lilly. "Sit up more on the bed; you need good posture while playing the guitar."

"Wow, thanks Miles." Lilly took the guitar and sat up perfectly on the bed. She was smiling and felt warm inside, happy things between her and Miley did not change, and they could still be themselves around each other. Neither of them ever talked about what happened between them.

"Okay let's start with the last string, the 'e' string, but for now will call it the first string." Lilly nodded and traced one of her finger across the wire. "Okay now with your left hand, place your pointer finger near the first fret, hard but not too hard, and strum with your thumb." Lilly tired and got a dead flat sound. Miley laughed, with it came a smile. "Press harder on the string; try tilting your finger slightly so you get more fat there."

Lilly tired again and this time was slightly better. Miley could not help but laugh at Lilly's disappointed face. "Stop laughing, this is harder than it looks." Lilly gave Miley a pout as she tried play again.

"Here let me help you." Miley moved behind Lilly and took her right hand with her own and guided Lilly's left hand on the neck of the guitar. Lilly grew tense by the sudden movement. She could feel Miley's breath on her neck and almost feel her whole body pressing on her back. Miley's heart started to beat fast. She could smell Lilly's strawberry shampoo and the blonde locks of hair were tickling her face. This was as close to Lilly she had gotten in days. "Make sure your finger is just before the fret, to farther away and you wont get the right sound."

Miley guided Lilly's left hand and her pointer finger. She used her finger to put pressure on Lilly's so it would put pressure on the guitar string and took her right hand to make sure Lilly's thumb did the strumming. "Like this?" Lilly asked as she strummed the guitar.

Finally hitting her note, Miley turned to look at Lilly and both their eyes captured the others. Miley swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked Lilly's face, capturing every facial feature, to her bright eyes, then to her soft lips. "Perfect." Lilly could feel Miley's breath brush up against her own lips and it made her skin feel hot. Lilly also looked at Miley's facial features before they landed on her lips.

Lilly looked from Miley's lips back to her eyes and Miley soon did the same. Lilly leaned forward and Miley did as well, as if it was some magnetic force the other could not resist. Miley could hear her own heart beat in her ears and Lilly's throat started to get dry. The girls brushed noses each sending a chill through the other girl, making them want they other more.

Their lips were mere centimeters away when Miley pulled back. Lilly stopped and looked down, dropping her head. "Maybe we should get ready; I'll um teach you more later." Lilly did not say anything and only nodded. Miley moved away from Lilly and walked to her closet. As much as she wanted kiss her she could not, for she promised.

--x--

"You look fine Miles." Lilly was sitting on Miley's bed looking at her, while Miley looked at herself in the mirror.

"You think Bryce will like it?" Lilly rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yes, Miley anyone would like it, you look good. Can we go? Oliver and Bryce will be here any minuet." Lilly got up and fixed her outfit from any wrinkles. She really did not want to go on this date. Something was really bugging her, she had a bad vibe about this Bryce guy, even though she never met him before.

"Okay, let's go." Miley made one last touch up on her hair and turned around grabbing Lilly's wrist and making her way downstairs. When they got there they both saw Oliver and Bryce already there. "Hey Oliver." Miley said happily. "Hi Bryce."

Miley quickly let go of Lilly's hand and she took note to Miley's flirty 'hello'. Bryce was not a bad looking guy, he was slightly taller than Oliver, had light brown hair, and green eyes, with the slightest touch of brown. Lilly folded her arms and sized Bryce up quickly, coming to the conclusion she did not like him. "Hi guys'."

Oliver walked over to Lilly and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before clapping his hands together. "Okay so let's go eat and see that movie shall we?"

Bryce and Miley walked out first, neither not turning their gaze from the other, and Lilly followed staring intensely.

--x--

At the restaurant Oliver sat next to Lilly and Miley sat next to Bryce. They talked or whispered to each other most of time and giggled. Lilly could not pay any attention to Oliver or anything else; her focus was strictly on Miley and Bryce. Bryce whispered something in Miley's ear and Miley could not help but giggle smiling at Bryce.

Lilly's eyes grew into daggers and the only thing she could see was red. She felt as if she just got the wind knocked out of her. Three day's ago Miley still had feelings for her and now she was all flirty with this boy she just met. She did not like it. She did not like Miley giving that guy all of her attention. She did not like the thought of Miley being with him, holding his hand, and kissing him. "M-Miley could I talk to you for a second."

Miley looked away from Bryce and at Lilly. "Um sure Lils." Miley and Lilly got up from the table. "Excuse us." The girls made their way over to the bathroom. "What's up?"

Lilly looked around nervously and did her best to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. "Well-um-I-just…" Lilly rubbed her arms nervously and cleared her throat.

"Just spill it out Lils!"

Lilly stopped fidgeting and looked straight into Miley's eyes. "Okay…" Lilly nodded her head and took a step closer to Miley. All her emotions were exploding inside of her and she could no longer control. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Miley was taken aback and gave Lilly a puzzled look. "What was it three days ago you said you love me and will always love me? And now you are in here with that guy flirting it up like I never even existed to you?! Like you never even have feelings for me at all?! You felt like this for four years and you just move on in three days!? Tell me how a person does that!?"

Lilly through her arms up in the air before they took their position across her chest. Miley took a step back in defense. She meant what she said, she did and will always love Lilly, but she said she would move on, so that is what she was trying to do. But why did Lilly care so much? "I said I was going to move on, _you_ said I should, so that is what I did! Why so mad all of a sudden, you never seemed to take an interest in me, therefore I figured I would never have shot. What are you jealous or something!?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes at Miley. "No!" Lilly's mouth opened and closed she did not know what else to say. She was jealous; she just could not admit it. If she did that would mean she likes Miley more than a friend. And she did not know if she could face that. Miley calmed down at the sight of Lilly. Compassion overflowing she walked towards Lilly but Lilly raised her arm up in defense. "Forget it, just forget it."

Tears started to prick Lilly's eyes and it was not long before they streamed down her face. She quickly maneuvered around Miley and found her way out of the bathroom. Lilly bolted through the restaurant getting noticed by Oliver and many others, but she did not care, she ran out the door and to outside.

--x--

**:(, Poor Lilly, she is confused. So Lilly probably does love Miley? What is Miley to do? What about Oliver, or Bryce? Till then. **


	7. Chapter 12

**Hey guys'. Updates will be later on the account of school, but I will do the best that I can. (Since I'm a senior I don't really get homework, mostly projects, but the projects take along time to do.) Anyway Enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**

**IkarusCazadores: You were right in your first part about Bryce. He is not really that important, I just added him to bring out Lilly's jealousy. So no worries there. :).**

**ShadySkills5: Don't worry it's coming. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Oliver stood from his seat and saw Miley come out of the bathroom across the room. Raising her hand up to stop him. She wanted to find Lilly, she wanted to talk to her, she had to. Miley mouthed 'stay' to Oliver and he sat back down cautiously. He trusted Miley, she promised, and if anything Miley could help Lilly. Miley ran out the door into the night searching for Lilly. Miley knew exactly where she would be.

--x--

Lilly kicked her shoes off and let her feet run through the sand where she was sitting. She looked out towards the ocean and wiped away her last tears, sniffling. "Lilly?" Lilly closed her eyes at the sound of her name and the voice it came from. She knew sooner or later one of her friends would follow her, so there was no point in running. Miley walked up to the side of Lilly and sat down, letting out a sigh. "A-are you okay?"

Miley looked at Lilly for awhile before Lilly turned her way. Lilly slightly smirked and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah Miles, I'm great, fantastic."

Lilly swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip; she did not want to cry again. "Y'know you don't always have to be strong for me Lil."

Lilly sniffed, looking out into the ocean. "I know Miles…but you were." Miley looked at Lilly, refusing to be distracted by anything else. "Y-you were Miles." Lilly turned her head back to lock eyes with Miley. "You were strong; you fought against your feelings, you put me ahead of your feelings. You cared about me and my happiness, it didn't matter to you if I was with you or not. You wanted what was best for me. Some people say it takes strength to hold on, but I think it takes more strength to let go. And that's what you did Miles, you let me go."

Miley looked down to the sand, but still seeing Lilly's body. "I-I promised Lil. Maybe you are strong physically and not emotionally. I don't know."

Miley turned her gaze out into the ocean. What was Lilly getting at? "How did you do it Miles?" Miley turned to meet Lilly's gaze once again. "Teach me? Teach me to be strong?"

Miley gave Lilly a sad look before scooping her up in her arms and letting her sit on her lap. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and she cried into Miley's shoulder. "It's okay Lilly." Miley stroked Lilly's hair and rubbed her back.

Lilly shook her head against Miley's shoulder. "No, no it's not Miles. I'm scared. I'm scared of what I might feel for you. I'm scared of hurting somebody. I'm scared of losing somebody. I'm scared of my own feelings. Help me Miley."

Miley squeezed Lilly tighter and Lilly accepted. Miley did not know what to do. In away she just gave up winning Lilly's heart, how could she mend it? Miley rested her head atop of Lilly's and took in her scent. How quickly the tables turned. It used to be Miley crying out for Lilly, now it was the opposite. "H-how do you feel about me Lils?"

Lilly buried her head deep in to the crook of Miley's neck before pulling away slightly, looking into Miley's eyes. "I-I don't know Miley. My brain and my heart are in constant battle, I don't know which one to listen to."

"Don't listen to either Lil." Lilly gave Miley a perplexed looked. "Just say how you feel don't let anything tell you other wise." Lilly looked into Miley's eyes before they moved to her lips. She leaned down and let her lips brush up against Miley's. She went closer this time putting more pressure on their lips before pulling away.

Miley looked up at Lilly. She wanted this, she wanted Lilly, and she was pretty sure Lilly wanted her to. Lilly leaned down once again and this time Miley closed the distance. Their lips moved smoothly against each other causing both girls to start a fire in the other. Miley tightened her grip on Lilly's waist as Lilly's hand traveled to Miley's hair.

The kiss became more heated and Lilly shifted herself on top of Miley, slowly pushing her down into the sand, so she was on top of her, straddling her lips. Miley's hands moved up and down the sides of Lilly. Lilly let her tongue slip out of her mouth for it to trace across Miley's bottom lip.

Miley accepted with a quiet moan escaping her lips. Miley forced her tongue forward to meet with Lilly's and soon they were battling for dominance. Lilly also moaned after Miley won the battle and poked and massaged Lilly's mouth and tongue with her own. Oxygen was becoming a big factor for each girl, so Lilly being on top pulled away slowly. Both girls' eyes were still closed and their lips were still centimeters apart, breathing heavily, so they could both feel the other's breath.

Lilly fixed herself on top of Miley so she was now lying down on top of her. She opened her eyes to see that Miley still had her eyes closed. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss upon her lips. Miley's eyes slowly opened and she stared deep into Lilly's. "I-I think…I don't really know if I love you yet Miley, but I do care about you, and I think I want to be with you."

Miley smiled slightly, causing her eyes to shine. Lilly smiled, while she stared into Miley's, before she leaned down and rested her head on Miley's chest, listening to her heart rate go down slowly. Miley took her hand and let it play with Lilly's hair. "I can't force you to do anything Lils, and I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me."

Lilly lifted her head up from Miley's chest and looked in her they eye. "Miley, I don't, or I won't. When you first kissed me, I felt something. I don't know what it was but I felt something. Then I did it again and it was incredible. After that I could not stop thinking about you. Every time I saw you with another guy I got jealous. I'm sorry; I guess I kind of put you on a crazy roller coaster ride."

Miley let a small chuckle escape her lips, she raised her hand and cupped Lilly's cheek, her right thumb stroking it. "It's okay, I'll just be happy to get off now." Lilly smiled and took her left hand to grab a hold of Miley's. "But what about Oliver?"

--x--

**Yes what about Oliver? What is Lilly going to do now? Tell me your thoughts. Till then. :) **


	8. Chapter 13

**Hey guys', thank you all who are reading and reviewing. Ummm...I dont know what else to say so, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Lilly swallowed and kept her stone face. What about Oliver? This will be a slap in his face; total betrayal. Could she do that to him? Her friend of years and current boyfriend? But she had to give Miley a chance; the brunette was all she could think about after they kissed. And looking back on all that Miley and her did, it was surprising people didn't suspect they were dating already. "I'll-I'll talk to him."

Lilly was unsure of herself. Could she really do that to Oliver? Dump him like yesterdays news? Leave him for Miley? Miley let out a sigh along with Lilly's name. "Lilly…" Miley sat up causing Lilly to go with her, making the blonde sit on her lap. "I-I don't want to put pressure on you or Oliver and I don't want to ruin anything that we have but I don't think-"

"Stop it Miley." Lilly let her arms wring around Miley's neck, resting on the brunette shoulders, while Miley held her waist. Lilly looked directly into Miley's eyes and spoke firmly. "Stop it," Knowing her friend better than anyone, she wanted all the thoughts of doubt out of Miley's mind. "Stop trying to do what you think is best for me Miles," Miley looked away from Lilly's intense gaze. Lilly took her hand and placed it under Miley's chin so the brunette could look straight at her. "Because you just might be."

Miley smiled, causing her eyes to shine too. Lilly pulled Miley closer so their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Lilly's hand went back to circle Miley's neck as the kiss continued, reaching to the back of Miley's head, to play with her hair. Miley let her left hand travel up and down Lilly's side causing the blonde to smile into the kiss. Miley soon smiled after and pulled away, resting her forehead against the blonde's. "Okay."

Lilly smiled and pecked Miley on the lips. "You're done Miley. It's my turn to worry."

Miley raised her hand to caress Lilly's cheek. "I don't want you to worry Lils. I want you to be happy, free of worry; I want everything to be perfect…for you."

Miley's thumb left Lilly's cheek to travel across the blonde lips. Lilly lightly smiled at Miley's touch. "Miley…to me imperfection is what makes things perfect." Lilly reached up and took Miley's hand, the one that was caressing her cheek, running her thumb across it. "You don't have to worry, you've been suffering to protect me, from the beginning, to the end, when Oliver and I started to act like total jerks, I could not thank you enough. In a relationship there should not just be one protector, we both care about each other, everything should be equal."

Miley let out a small laugh. "When did you get so much knowledge out of relationships Lil?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know," Lilly took Miley's hand and turned it, so she could kiss it. "I guess, I guess the times the way Oliver treated me, left me imagining something more…something different." Miley knitted her eyebrows together, not totally understanding. Lilly let out a small laugh. "I can't explain it." Miley leaned into Lilly, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist and resting her head in the blonde's shoulder, hugging her. Lilly wrapped her arms tighter around Miley as well. "What's this for?"

Miley turned her head in Lilly's neck so she could hear. "A thank you, for giving me a chance, for not leaving me, for always being there, for being a good friend, for caring, for everything."

"Always Miley, always."

--x--

Lilly and Miley parted ways. Miley had to go find Bryce while Lilly had to talk to Oliver. Lilly phoned Oliver and told him to meet her at her house. Lilly sat on her front step, playing with her hands.

How is Oliver going to take this? He made it loud and clear that she was his and Miley never had a chance with her. So how is he going to feel that she is dumping him for her? "Lilly?" Lilly looked up at Oliver and gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

Oliver made his way next to Lilly and sat down next to her on the step. Lilly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oliver we need to talk." Oliver noted the seriousness in Lilly's voice and his heart began to race. "First off, I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Okay. What's the second thing?" Lilly grew quiet. She turned away from Oliver. She could not do it; she could not break Oliver's heart. But then she would be breaking Miley's. But now was different, now that she could see Oliver face to face, it was harder. She did not want to see his look of hurt or disappointment, or hear what he has to say. She was probably better off text messaging him, but that would not have been right. Oliver reached out and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Come on Lil, you could tell me anything, it does not matter what it is, I'll always love you."

Lilly's stomach cringed. "I'll always love you too Oliver, just not the way you want me to."

Oliver looked at her confused and worried. "Wh-what?" Oliver's voice grew small as his throat tightened.

Lilly turned to face Oliver and grabbed both of his hands, looking into his eyes. "Oliver I'm sorry, but saying 'I love you' to you never felt right. I do love you, but not in the way you love me. It's different. You are great and I love you more like a brother. Oliver I don't want to do this, but I can't keep being with you. " Oliver looked away from Lilly and took his hands out of her grasp. "Oliver, it would not be right, it would be like cheating ourselves from something else."

Oliver's eyes lined with tears, but he held them back. Then his eyes grew cold and his voice hard. "Is this about Miley?"

Lilly looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Oh come on Lils, everything was fine between us until Miley said she loved you. Why is it okay if she says she loves you but weird if I say it!?" Oliver stood up as he raised his voice.

Lilly's blood started to boil, Oliver seemed to hit Miley at anytime, she was starting to wonder what kind of friend he really was to her. "Don't bring her into this, it's been awhile, I guess I felt like this for a long time, just never noticed it."

Oliver folded his arms across his chest, nostrils flaring. "What?! Lilly I love you, you love me, you said so, we have been together for years, Miley has ruined us, ruined what we had."

Lilly stood up as well and walked forward close to Oliver staring at him directly in the eye. She scrunched up her face and drew her hand up, swaying it back, then colliding with Oliver's skin. Oliver was forced to turn his head away at the force of the impact, holding his cheek. "You have been a real jerk Oliver. You are treating Miley like she is nothing like she is crap; you deserved that slap and many more. What about Miley? She has not ruined us, if anything she is ruining herself. She tired Oliver, she really tried, she wanted me to be happy, so she let me go to be with you! She really cares about me! And I'm starting to question if you do or ever did."

Lilly walked passed him forcefully, bumping his shoulder, and walking her way down the drive way. "Lilly wait!" Oliver followed her and she turned around to look at him. He looked deep into her vibrant blue eyes, grabbed her arm, pulled her close to him, then kissed her.

Lilly pulled away and drew her hand back up at him, slapping his already bruised cheek. "Nothing Oliver alright! I felt nothing! So knock it off!"

Oliver held onto his cheek again, the sting causing tears to brim his eyes. "Lilly you can't do this."

"Why? Cause it will look bad for you? Are you scared about your reputation? Well you know what Oliver so am I? I'm scared, you don't understand these feelings Oliver," Lilly's voice started to break as tears threatened her eyes, but she did not hold them back, she let them fall. "I'm scared. This is something new to me, it's different and scary, I tired to ignore it myself but I could not. I was really wishing and hoping that you of all people would be supportive, guess I was wrong. And I want you to apologize to Miley. Sorry Oliver but not everything in life works out."

Lilly turned to walk away again before Oliver stopped her. "Lilly you can't leave me for a girl, I-"

"Oliver," Lilly stopped and let out a sigh, this was over drama for her. "I want...I give up on you. I don't care what you say I'm going to be with Miley, I don't know what God has planned for us, but I hope it's something we could do together." Lilly then turned and walked away this time forgetting Oliver.

--x--

**Well, I think Oliver deserved a little more than that, maybe he will, who knows? So will things get brighter for Lilly and Miley? We will find out soon. Till then. :) **


	9. Chapter 14

**Hey guys' thanks for reading and reviewing. Thank God it was the weekend, I finished my projects and now I can update again. Don't worry everybody I said Oliver deserves a punch in the face and that is what he is going to get. :). Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Lilly walked her way to Miley's, doing her best to cover up the fact that she had been crying. Lilly lightly tapped on the front door before walking in completely. She said a quick 'hi' to Mr. Stewart and made her way to Miley's room. From the other side of the door Lilly could hear Miley strumming her guitar and singing a new Hannah song. Lilly smiled to herself, she gently opened the door and walked inside, not bothering Miley.

Miley sang and played her guitar, oblivious to Lilly. Lilly then crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist rested her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley suddenly stopped playing but relaxed knowing it was Lilly. "Don't stop." Miley turned to face Lilly and notice that she had been crying, but did Lilly her wish.

She kept playing the soft melody knowing she would talk to her later. Lilly closed her eyes as she rested on to of Miley, being taking in by Miley's hypnotizing voice. She let a few tears fall from her eyes as she thought about Oliver.

She could not believe it. She thought Oliver was her, or their friend. How could he care more about his status then them? Did he ever care at all? Miley finished playing and set the guitar, turning around carefully to look at Lilly. "How did it go?" Miley knew it went horrible, judging from the fact Lilly was crying. Lilly stayed silent and shook her head, slowly leaning forward towards Miley, who then wrapped the blonde up in a hug. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't know Miles; I don't think that that is such a good idea." Miley gently rocked Lilly back and forth.

"What could it hurt Lilly?" Lilly slightly pulled away. What could it hurt? What could be lower than this? Lilly shrugged her shoulder and leaned back into Miley. Miley placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Let me try."

"Be careful."

--x--

Miley made her way downstairs and ready to go out the door and find Oliver. Only to be greeted at her door by Oliver, who had his hand raised, ready to knock. The two locked eyes and silence fell over them. "I was just coming over to-"

"Come in." Miley stepped aside and Oliver waked in cautiously. If Lilly could smack him around of being a jerk, Miley could sure as punch him for hurting Lilly.

They both made their way over to the couch and sat down, far away from each other, Miley finally noticing Oliver's bruised cheek. She silently smiled on the inside, for thinking about Lilly protecting her. Oliver let out a sigh. "Miley, I'm sorry."

Miley was shocked. "Say what?"

Oliver brushed his dark brown hair with his fingers. "I've been a jerk and not a good friend, or good boyfriend for that matter."

"Ya think?" Miley gave Oliver her famous look to go along with her line.

Oliver looked at Miley; how come she was not as mad as Lilly? "I don't get it, why aren't you mad screaming, yelling, hitting, me?"

"Oliver you are my friend, no matter what, we should always be friends; I mean come on we can't let a girl come between us."

Oliver shook his head. "Lilly is not just a girl, she's in a league of her own."

Oliver smiled slightly to himself and Miley frowned, Oliver really loves her. "I know."

"Who deserves someone so much better." Miley shot her head up fast and gave Oliver a quizzical look; he could not be talking about her, could he? "You know its wrong." He was. Miley's eyes narrowed and her blood boiled. He did not change. "It's a sin."

"How? How could loving someone be a sin? God loves as all so why can we not love as well?" Miley balled up in hands into a fist.

Oliver laughed. "I don't make the rules Miley, that is just how they are. You know its wrong, I know its wrong, drop it." Oliver stood up and hovered over her, his eyes narrowing into her own.

Miley looked up at the stairs then back at Oliver smiling. "I will." Oliver looked shocked and took a step back, Miley then stood and walked forward towards Oliver, making Oliver retreat back. Anger was boiling inside of Miley and now that she finally had Lilly, she was not letting go. She will fight. After all Oliver put her and Lilly through. Miley came face to face with Oliver, their noses inches apart and looked deep into his eyes. "Get out." Miley's voice was hard and hoarse

Oliver stood his ground and raised his head above Miley, narrowing his eyes. "Miley, how are you going to do it? The majority of the world will turn on you, you cant do it, I love her." Miley saw nothing but red. She raised her balled fist and through at punch against Oliver's jaw. The brunette girl was stronger than Oliver thought and he fell back, holding his jaw in pain.

"Get out Oliver! You don't deserve her! You have been nothing but a jerk. Leave my house!" Miley started to walk over Oliver and Oliver crawled slowly to the door, holding his jaw, as blood trickled down his mouth. "Leave!" Adrenaline was pumping through Miley, she wanted to hurt Oliver more than this. She knelt down beside him and grab his collar pulling him close to her face. "Don't ever come near her again without my consent. If you do the consequences will be much worse than tonight." Miley spoke with hatred and venmon, she was tired of Oliver. Miley drew her hand up again making a fist and this time had it collide with Oliver's eye. Miley picked up Oliver by his shirt collar and through him against the door, causing the glass to shake. "Leave."

Oliver held on to his jaw and lightly touched his eye, wincing in pain, as it slowly swelled. He said nothing, just gave Miley a death glare and slowly backed away, opening the door and leaving. Miley watched until he reached the end of the driveway. Her nostrils flaring and heart racing.

Miley smiled slightly and quickly turned around to sprint up the stairs. "Freeze Truscott!" Lilly was almost off the top step, when she was caught by Miley. Miley ran up the stairs and scooped Lilly up in her arms, carrying her into the bedroom and plopping her on the bed. "How much of that did you hear?"

Lilly smiled and pushed back some of Miley's hair that fell in her face. "All of it."

--x--

**:\ I really got lost, my mind just compelely shut down with this chapter, I was stuck, at least he got punched right? Okay well, looks like there is one chapter left. Till then. :). **


	10. Chapter 15

**Hey guys' well here it is the end. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and everything and anything else. This story turned out longer than I intended, but hopefully it was good. Special shout-outs to everybody (since I lost my other account, I lost tracked on everyone who reviewed) So THANK YOU ALL. Everyone of you who reviewed I appreciate it a lot, anonymous or not, thank you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Miley's eye's fluttered open and she scrunched up her nose, for something was tickling it. As Miley's eye's adjusted to the light she saw the cause. It was long, silky blonde hair. Miley smiled. The brunette sucked in a large breath, taking in the scent of the blonde hair that belonged to Lilly, and let her breath out slowly. Her warm breath escaped her lips and traveled to the back of Lilly's neck, causing the blonde to shiver, instantly cuddling up next to Miley.

Miley helped by pulling the shorter girl closer, with her arm that was draped across Lilly's waist and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder, just looking at the girl. Miley leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek, getting a smile from Lilly in her sleep. She squeezed the girl for a second before slipping out of the bed.

Miley covered Lilly back up with the covers, making sure she was comfortable and turned around to walk out onto her deck. She made her way over to the railing and let her hands grip it loosely. The brunette then looked up to the stars and smiled; all this was déjà vu.

But this time was different. This time, she had Lilly. Miley's smile grew as she watched the stars twinkle in the night. She then let a small laugh escape her lips as she lowered her head and focused her eyes on the ocean; closing them as the wind brushed passed her skin, cooling her body.

She would have never of thought in a trillion of years Lilly Truscott would be hers, but she was. Miley reminisced on the past weeks from the night she came out on this deck wishing she was with Lilly to now. Talk about a journey.

She finally had a chance. To be the one Lilly turned to make her smile, heart jump, and stomach flutter. She no longer had to feel betrayal, jealousy, hurt, depression. Now she could have happiness, peace, and love.

She could now kiss Lilly; hold her, in more than a friendly way. Take the journey as a couple, experience new things as a couple. Miley's emotional roller coaster ride only stopped for Lilly to get on.

They would do this together. Fight against the crowd, the looks, the names, all the hatred. For happiness. They will prove other's wrong, show them that love is love and never let each other go. Neither of them actually talked about coming out, but Miley figured they had to someday. Their parents were already okay with it, now they just had to face the world.

Miley let out another sigh, this time relaxing. She no longer had to dream, worry, or fight for Lilly's affection, she got it. Miley looked up to the night sky looking for the brightest star. "I wish you were here." Miley would love to see her Mother. To show her all that she has gone through, done. She wanted to make her Mother proud, she wished she could meet Lilly, and see how great the blonde was for her. Out of no where a small pink rose petal fell from the sky and landed on the railing, between Miley's hands. Miley smiled and picked it up, running her fingers through it, it was still soft. Miley brought the rose petal to her lips, closed her eyes, and kissed it. "I love you, Mom."

Miley's fight was over. She knocked out Oliver and fought for Lilly. Battle she didn't even think she was in and already lost. Miley grew tense once she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, but calmed down, after the person spoke. "Again?" Lilly giggled and asked amused, then rested her head on Miley's shoulder.

Miley laughed along with her and leaned back into Lilly. "Yes, again." Even though they were together Miley still got the same feelings that she got around Lilly: a bubbling stomach and rapid heart beat. She liked it. She loved this feeling and prayed for it to never go away. "I'm sorry."

Lilly moved so her lips traced gently over the skin on Miley's neck, causing goose bumps to grow on the brunette and making her shiver. Lilly smiled and placed a small kiss on Miley's sensitive spot. Miley closed her eyes and bit her lip, even the smallest things Lilly did made her shudder. "Don't be."

Miley opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Lilly. Lilly greeted Miley with bright eyes and a warm smile. Miley smiled in return and brought up her left hand to cup Lilly's cheek. Miley's thumb gently crossed over Lilly's lips before she moved in to kiss them. Lilly happily accepted the kiss and moved her arms around to Miley's neck. Making it easier for Miley to turn around and have her hand rest on Lilly's waist.

Lilly tilted her head deepening the kiss while Miley's other hand caressed her cheek. The kiss slowed down and Miley pulled away, slightly, smiling. Lilly rested her forehead against Miley's and the two stared into each other's eyes. "Ready to go back to bed?"

Lilly nodded and let Miley slip out of her grasp. Miley smiled and made her way past Lilly and towards her bedroom. Lilly just stood there and watched Miley go. Once the darkness of the bedroom took over Miley's body Lilly turned back to the railing of the deck and rested her hands on it, letting out a sigh.

She would have never guessed it, or never have known she could be in love with Miley. She thought she had her whole life planned out. She was with Oliver, she was happy, what more could she want? Lilly never expected any of this to happen, but she was glad it did.

If Miley did not start to drift away, if Miley did not kiss her, if she did not kiss her back, and if Oliver wasn't such a jerk, she would never be with Miley. Lilly closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Thanking anyone who was up there planning her life out for her. Praying for having Miley walk into her life. Thanking Miley's parents. For if Mrs. Stewart did not die, if Mr. Stewart did not move them to Malibu, she would have never met Miley, and at the rate things are going now, that would mean a lost love.

Lilly opened her eyes to the night sky and whispered to anyone up there who was listening. "Thank you." Lilly turned back around and walked into Miley's room, seeing the brunette already fast asleep, and smiled.

She would never know her true feelings if it was not for Miley. Lilly made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Cuddling against Miley's back and draping her arm over the brunette waist. Then leaned forward and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear. "I love you."

Lilly pulled the covers over them and slowly fell back to sleep, while a smile spread across Miley's face.

--x--

**Okay guys' that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. And umm…I'll see you guys' in the future, I hope. Thank you, till then. :). **


End file.
